


Bathing Ghost

by Greenmonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fur, Gen, Grooming, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: After a while even Ghost needs a scrub. But is he well behaved for it?





	Bathing Ghost

"Ghost! You stink! And your fur is dirty! Come on, you are taking a bath." Sansa said, trying not to breathe. Ghost didn't think he smelled bad. Actually, if you asked him he would tell you he smelled amazing! Any shewolf would fawn over that smell. Well, a wolf might, but the scent of dead animal, deer excrement, and blood was not a human's idea of smelling good. Too bad, if only they knew what they were missing. He thought. Now, Ghost hated baths. He hid anywhere and everywhere, and was still found thanks to that scent. Sansa being a no nonsense person just pulled him out from under the bed and dragged him to the waiting tub.

"Ghost, either you climb in or I will be forced to pick you up and place you in that tub!" Sansa said, Ghost wasn't going down without a fight. So Sansa picked him up and placed him in the tub. He didn't like this but seeing as Jon would be very unhappy if he snapped or snarled, he put up with it. Sansa scrubbed and scrubbed. The water turned very dark and the wolf turned very white. "I don't know what you got into and I don't want to." She scolded. He was finally beginning to look and smell like he should making Sansa very happy. " Alright, time to get out! " She said. There was just one problem, Ghost detested baths, but he also didn't like to leave them either. "I'm not taking you out, you are just going to miss the nice treat I have for you if you behaved yourself." She explained. When he heard the word 'treat ' Ghost jumped out of the tub.

Sansa stood at the opposite end of the room so Ghost could shake. And shake he did. There is nothing quite like the smell of wet dog.. er.. wolf. And Ghost now smelled of roses and wet fur. Sansa took a towel and dried him off. He didn't mind that. It was like a pet that had a purpose. Now Sansa pulled out a few brushes and combs. "We have got to get to that thick undercoat of yours." She said. As long as she didn't pull his skin too much he didn't mind a brushing. Actually he loved being brushed. If Jon ever did this it would only endear him more to the creature. " Ghost you have a pillow of the coming out here! How can one wolf shed so much? " Sansa asked. It took forever to brush him out, and by the time Sansa was finally done it was supper time. "We will have to do your teeth another day." She told him.

"Before we dine, I have a present for you. You get part now, part later." A two part present? Oh, what could it be? "If you are going to live here you will need a collar. I thought red would look good against your fur." She explained, showing him the red leather collar before placing it around his neck. It had a metal plate attached that said his name and title. "Ghost: Royal Protector Of The Queen." Was emblazoned on it. He felt very special with his name and title around his neck and even carried himself a little higher on the way to dinner.

" The second part of your reward is a nice juicy rabbit all done up. " Sansa told him, and he would have had that thing finished off in two seconds but he remembered his manners. Finishing at the same time Sansa did. "And now for the last part of your surprise." She said. A third part!?!? Could this get any better? Oh, it did alright! A new bed all his own and a bone from the butcher's. Sansa knew how to treat a wolf, she really did. He was not only clean and did of his old coat, he now had a collar and title, a rabbit dinner, and a new bed and bone! Sansa was the greatest queen a wolf could want. He placed his head in her lap and let her pet him. "You're welcome." She said. 

Sleeping in his new bed was awesome! He felt right at home. " Now, wasn't that worth the bath? " Sansa asked. Yes,yes it was. "Now you can sit in while I rule." She said, giving him a kiss on the head.


End file.
